Open
by DoubleMoons
Summary: Kakasaku Drabbles. Sakura is portrayed as a strong shinobi in these.
1. Chapter 1

Eyes closed, the woman could feel thin strands of hair covering her face. Reaching up slowly she felt her bruised muscles protest the action. They strained against the weight of gravity, fighting her will. Hand now on her forehead, she feebly attempted to wipe the bothersome hair off of her face. They refused to move.

She squinted in an attempt to see why she couldn't push the strands off. It was only hair. Nothing heavy. So why wouldn't it move? Pink lines covered her vision and beyond them, nothing. Frowning slightly, she let her arm fall back down to her side. Where was she?

Eyes now completely open, the woman looked to her left. A large black shaped blurred before her. In fact, the shape was touching her. Holding her hand, actually. Still unable to completely focus, she opened her mouth a fraction to ask why they were there. The shape was a person, after all.

Nothing came out. No sound. Not even air.

Battling to take a single breath now, she used her eyes to scream at the blurry person to help her. She pleaded, begged, cried for relief from the crushing weight on her chest. I can't breath, I can't breath, I can't breath, I can't breath, I cant breat, I cnt breth.. i cnnn brrth... icnnn brrhhh... i cnnn... i... i... Her mind felt as blurry as the person next to her...

Eyes closing, the shattered woman hoped she'd wake up again.

.

.

Eyes staring into the red abyss, the woman could feel two lives slipping away. One being purified by the death, the other staining their soul because of it. But which was which? Even now, at the end of everything, she couldn't tell.

Glancing down, she saw a sea of the same red below her. It was dripping down both of their bodies. Congealing and becoming one. She almost wanted to laugh. Now, when everything was over, she could finally be with the man she loved. She could feeling him touching her, grabbing at her, demanding to know how she'd gotten so strong...strength...power...that's all he ever really cared about, wasn't it?

Her last tear slid down her face as infinity rushed up beneath her.

.

.

Eyes were wide as they took in the scene. Two brothers stood before her, fighting because they loved too harshly. One love directed at the black haired demon he was killing, the other love pushing for a family long gone. Her love was big enough for them both, though they couldn't accept the form it took.

Her hand reached down for a weapon, still undecided as to whether or not she wanted to join in. In theory this fight was all of theirs, in practice it was only for her boys. She had never held a place in it. Not really. Her world was too normal, too quiet for them.

_But it's not..._

She fought down the thought. There were some things her team could never know. Some memories she wish _she_ didn't know. She let go of the kunai, waiting to see whose love was stronger.

.

.

Eyes were full of tears as the thought struck her, _Team 7 is together again_. Even if they hated each other, even if she knew they would all die here, they were in each others presence. It was a comfort, if a small one.

Content in this familiar sadness, she ignored the lines of desperation that fell down her cheeks. She ignored the fact that her blonde brother was shaking in fear beside her. She ignored the look of pain that crossed her once-missing teammates face as he took in their appearance. It must be quite a shock, to see people you thought would never give up on you decked out in full anbu gear.

Smiling slightly under her tears, the woman realized that he'd always thought they'd never hurt him. That he was above all forms of morality. That they were too childish to even contemplate killing someone they loved...how naive he was.

.

.

Eyes stared down at the ground as she received the news. He was back. After all of these years he was finally back. She clutched at the front of her shirt, trying to suppress of the emotions that popped up at his name.

Thinking on it, the last time they'd locked gazes was when she was only sixteen. When she was just a girl. Letting go of the fabric, she swore to herself that this time it would be different. This time he wouldn't get away.

Behind her she could feel the stare of her sensei. It was a sad one, sad for her, for her brother, for this entire situation. He'd hoped it wouldn't turn out like this, that the damnable curse that plagued team 7 would finally be broken. But it had and it wouldn't.

She closed her eyes in guilt. Even though he would never tell them, his team had failed him.

.

.

Eyes glazed over, she pushed back her long hair and stared adoringly at her now-teammate. How unbelievably lucky that they were placed together! Smiling widely, she ignored the stare of the blue-eyed boy across from her.

Taking only a moment to look away from her love, she gave a quick assessment of her new sensei. Old, boring, with no sense of coolness at all. Why couldn't they have been giving someone better?

Oh well, she thought as she turned back to the black-haired boy, at least she had him. The crushed gaze of the other boy still didn't register in her mind.

.

.

The silver haired jonin couldn't look away. Couldn't stop staring at the pool of red that surrounded something so innocent. Too innocent to be covered in the sticky mess. Too innocent to be involved in such a horrible profession. Too innocent to even be his friend, really, pervert that he was.

Her hair was covering her face, falling in thick strands across her eyes. Eyes that would never open again. Green pools of happiness that would never smile at him again. He felt like he couldn't breath.

His other two students lay behind him, drowning in their own blood. But he didn't spare them a glance. They'd been destined for this fate as soon as the dark one left. Caught up in each other's winds, they could spare no time for the rest of the world.

But the girl in front of him was different. She could have had a life. Could have been so happy. His mask became drenched in his sadness. Shoulders shook as the full truth of reality hit him. She was gone.

Reaching out a trembling hand, he brushed the hair out of her eyes; the other grasped tightly to the girls cold one.

"...Sakura..."


	2. Chapter 2

*Got this idea off of tumblr. I think the basic premise is a movie, though I'm not sure*

Rubbing the mark on his wrist lightly, Seiichi wondered if it was right. Sure, no one had ever heard of a soul watch going bad, but it could still happen. But if his was broken, what would he do? Go on a search for someone else who didn't have a mate? Fat chance of that happening. Everyone found their soul mate nowadays.

Looking down, he let the slowly falling numbers mesmerize him. They were still decreasing, so his must be okay. He would be fine. Besides, he had Naruko to keep him steady. Speaking of which...

"Seiichi-kun!" Smiling, Seiichi moved is gaze away from his watch. It landed on the blonde in front of him, who was currently walking his way. Hair in her regular pigtails, same old orange jacket open to reveal a tank underneath, the girl made a stunning image. "Seiichi-Kun! Are you ready to go now?"

Reaching him, she tousled his short pink locks affectionately. When he nodded in reply, Naruko grabbed his hand and they walked off towards the parking lot. "How were classes?" He asked her, stuffing his open hand into his red sweatshirt.

"They were all pretty good. Well, except for gym." Her hand tightened its grip. "Sachi is always one-upping me, even though I work so hard! Ahh, she's such a teme! Can you believe this? Today we were doing track runs and..."

Letting Naruko babble on about her rival, Seiichi tried not to obsess over his number. Tomorrow was the day. The day the numbers would reach zero. The day he'd find his soulmate. Peeking a look at his girlfriend, the pink haired boy felt a wave of anxiety wash over him. Her number was close to his, only off by a few seconds. Technically, soul mates had the exact same number, but they were hoping...

"Hey, Seiichi-kun?" Naruko's voice was hesitant, unusually for her.

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow...wanna ditch and go downtown for the day?" Her blue eyes swiveled to face him, pleading. "I just thought we could do something special for when we finally find out, ya know?"

He'd been thinking similarly the whole day, actually, "Yeah, that'd be fine."

Her bright smile almost drove away the terrified clenching of his gut.

.

.

.

It was night, nearing two-o'clock now. He couldn't sleep. The number on his wrist was so small. Such a little thing, yet it was driving him mad. Who was she? Who was his soulmate? Was it Naruko, the girl he'd known all of his life? Or some stranger, some random woman he'd never met? What if it was one of his classmates, how horrible would that be. She'd have always seen him together with Naruko then, always holding her hand, always kissing her. Could they get past that? Or would it be too hard? And who was Naruko's soulmate? Him? Some creepy-ass from nowhere? Would he be okay with her being with someone else or would he always want her, always need her company?

Turning over in his bed, Seiichi pushed down the scream that trembled on his lips. Too many questions. He couldn't possibly answer them now. All he could do was...wait...dammit.

.

.

.

He skipped breakfast, running out of the door before his parents could say a word to him. The number was so low now, only four hours. Oh, god only four hours to go.

He got in his car and shoved his backpack into the back seat without care. Pulling out of the driveway he turned the radio on to full blast. That usually calmed his nerves, especially before a test or presentation. It did nothing now. Trying to get into the beat, he turned down the roads that would take him to Naruko's house. "..shot down by strangers whose glances can cripple the heart and devour the soul..." The song wasn't helping, hell, the loud music wasn't either. He turned it off.

Parking by the curb, he waited for his girlfriend to exit her house. With nothing to do, his eyes were forced back to his wrist. Three hours and fifty-eight minutes...

A knocking on his window shook him out of his thoughts. Naruko stood there, a nervous grin on her face. Unlocking the door, Seiichi put the car into drive. As she settled in, he was surprised to notice that she'd dressed up. Her usual orange was replaced by a black dress that drew tight around her thighs. A necklace fell just below her collar bone, ending in a green gem. Seiichi also noted that she was actually wearing make-up today.

"...Hey, Seiichi-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"We'll always be together, right? Even if we get different soul mates?"

"...yeah."

"Good." Out of the corner of his eye he saw her smile. "You've always been my best friend."

.

.

.

They were at a cafe in the down, although he couldn't remember the name of it. He was sitting across from Naruko, trying his hardest not to stare at his wrist. Twenty minutes.

"...heard Sachi's older brother joined the anbu. It's supposed to be some high ranking government organization, but I'll be sad to see him go. He had the best hair treatments...sigh, if only I was blessed with the Uchiha genes, then maybe I wouldn't have to stuff my hair into these pigtails all the time...hmm? Seiichi-kun?" Naruko stopped her gossip and stared at him curiously. "What is it?"

He'd been looking over at a nearby park, staring at a bench there. It looked like a nice place to relax, and for some odd reason he just wanted to sit there for a while. At his name, he looked at the blonde across from him, "Wanna go sit on that bench over there?" He pointed it out.

"Huh? Oh, sure why not?" She stood up, grabbing her small black purse. "Let's go then."

He followed her, throwing his half empty coffee cup into the trash. Fifteen minutes.

.

.

.

They sat on the bench, not looking at each other. Two minutes were left on his watch, two minutes and ten seconds on hers. Seiichi knew by now that they weren't meant to be together. "Hey, Naruko?"

She looked up.

"I, uh, I just wanted to say that you were a really nice girlfriend. And you'll still be a really good friend in the future."

"You were a great boyfriend, and I know we'll be great friends still!" She grabbed his hands, familiar smile on her face. "It's okay that we won't be together, our soul mates are coming. I know you'll get a lovely woman, and I'll have a wonderful man. We'll be happy. Happier than we could have ever imagined." She let go and stood up. He did the same. Forty seconds.

"I'm glad I met you, Seiichi." Thirty seconds.

"I'm glad I met you, Naruko." Twenty seconds.

They smiled into each others eyes, one blue, one green. Ten seconds.

Seiichi closed his eyes for a brief moment. This was it. This was when he'd finally meet his soul mate. The woman he would love forever. He looked up. His clock hit zero.

.

.

A grin spread across his face slowly, he wasn't aware it was there. Taking a deep breath in, Seiichi forgot the blonde at his side. He stared at the figure in front of him. Silver hair fell in choppy bangs across a well-defined face. Grey eyes stared at him, dimmed happiness flowing in them. A blue scarf covered the lower face, but that mattered little to Seiichi. His soul mate was here. The watch wasn't broken, he knew Naruko would be fine, and he was so, so happy. Seiichi opened his mouth to utter the only words available to him.

"...he's beautiful."


	3. Chapter 3

I ran with the plot bunny akatsuki-haruno posted:

"i have this unwritten plot bunny in my head where Kakashi and Sakura love each other and are together, then everyone finds out and they forbid their relationship and in return Kakashi and Sakura run away and join the Akatsuki, now filled with hate towards their old village

ah but only if i wrote"

So that belongs to them^

.

.

.

"We can't possibly be considering this. It's crazy, absurd, and goes against everything we stand for." The woman glared at her companion, intrigued and disgusted of the idea at the same time. Sighing audibly, she rubbed her forehead. It was a habit she'd formed ever since she'd gotten the purple seal. "We cant'..." She trailed off.

Across from her sat an older man, hands rubbing nervously together as they rested atop a worn down table, "But if we do it in the right way, it could be good for all parties. We don't have to let go of our morals, Sakura" His lone eye held a great amount of weariness that didn't show in his words.

"How the hell can we pull that off, Kakashi?" Sakura stopped her rubbing, hands coming to rest over his. "The only other person whose been able to do it lost everyone he loved."

"Uchiha Itachi was a different case. Given time, I believe our friends will understand why we did this." Kakashi let out a small chuckle, "Maa, I know Naruto definitely will." The woman shared the laugh with him. If their blonde friend could still love his traitor-turned probation-nin teammate, he could forgive them.

"I...I guess we could. Besides, there's only a few of them left. All we'd have to do is make sure they won't hurt others. And...maybe, if it's at all possible, we could make it our own."

He grinned at her suggestion, "Make it our own? In what way?"

She hit him lightly, "Stop laughing at me! I'm serious!" He continued to chuckle anyways. Ignoring him, Sakura continued on with her idea, "We could make it an unofficial police force. One that doesn't adhere to any particular village. People who fight for the common man." Happy with her idea despite it's cliched roots, the pink-haired woman beamed at her companion.

Kakashi's grey eye gazed back at her in serious contemplation, "The idea has merit, we'll just need to work out the finer details." Standing up from the table, he walked towards their two packed traveling bags on the couch, "But we can deal with that later. For now, we have to actually get into the organization." He paused, the bag swinging in his hand. "Well, until we join what's left of it, that is."

"Who's still alive anyways? They all disappeared after the war, those that were alive." She copied his actions, walking to get her own bag.

The silver-haired man paused in thought for a moment before answering, "Diedara, Konan, Kisame and Itachi,"

"Itachi? I thought Sasuke killed him?" Bags on their back, the two walked to the entryway, stoping in front of the door.

"That was just a rumor. Sasuke told me that Itachi confessed the real reason behind the massacre. They patched their relationship up as much they could." He put his hand on the doorknob, "I don't believe they've spoken since."

"Oh." She blinked. Taking a second to settle her thoughts, she let Kakashi hold the door open for her. Sakura stepped into the night air, taking a deep breath. Glancing back at her companion, she smiled sadly. "We're really doing this then, aren't we?"

"Yes."

She held out her hand, which he gladly took. "I hope you realize I'm only doing this because I love you, Kakashi Hatake." He laughed at the formal address.

"I hope _you_ realize that I only thought of this because I love you so much, Sakura Haurno." He copied the formality.

The pair jumped up onto the roof of the building, still holding hands. There they paused, gazing out over their village. It had been their home only hours before. Now...now it was a wall of cruel, judging faces.

"Damn them." Kakashi muttered, letting his emotions spill over into words.

Sakura joined in, her own anger still smoldering in her chest, even hours after the incident. "They can all go to hell. Especially the council. If they hadn't made that stupid law about teacher and student relations..." Her grip on Kakashi's hand tightened, "We've both been equals for years. Hell, I've been a jonin for three of them!" She snarled quietly.

Kakashi tugged at her slightly, pulling her away from the judgement. "Let's go. We've decided on this course and if we don't leave soon, it won't be an option anymore."

She let him pull her, let him tear her gaze away from her one time home. Before jumping onto the next roof, onto the path that would take them out of here, she leaned over to give Kakashi a quick kiss on the cheek. It didn't matter that their village wouldn't allow their love, they'd live in the wild if it meant they could be together. Underneath his mask, Kakashi smiled.

Racing over the rooftops, the began their journey to join the Akatsuki.


End file.
